Another Point of View
by antics-of-an-author
Summary: A short story of the encounter between Luke and Vader on Cloud City. I'm sure something similar has been done before, but maybe not in the same way. This was inspired by a prompt that I received to write a story from a villain's point of view.


A/N: I'm sure that something similar has been done before, and if so I am sorry, but I liked this idea. I received a prompt from a Tumblr user to write a story from the villain's point of view, and, being forever intrigued by Anakin/Vader, I chose said character. Here it goes.

***Disclaimer: I don't think this really even needs to be said, but just in case, the dialogue is not might. It is the original dialogue from the movie scene. The thoughts and body around the dialogue however, is my own.***

* * *

As I watch the young man screaming and writhing in anguish from the pain of his cauterized nub, it is all I can do to suppress my emotions and fall back upon the ways of the Dark Side of the Force.

Let your emotion channel into your dominance and power. Use it to your advantage. Good. Good.

"There is no escape," I taunt, "Don't make me destroy you. Luke, you do not yet realize your importance. You've only begun to discover your power!"

The look on the face of Skywalker is one of disdain and determination, and he reminds me a bit too much of my younger self.

"Join me, and I will complete your training! With our combined strength, we can _end_ this destructive conflict, and bring order to the galaxy," I coax, just like my master did to lure me in all those years ago on Coruscant.

Luke adjusts himself around the pole he is currently clinging to so that his grip is a little tighter, then fixes me with a scowl. Padme's scowl. "I'll never join you."

No, now is not the time to remember her.

"If only you knew the power of the Dark Side," I purr. I want him to join me so bad that it almost hurts. I want him at my side, but I can't let that on. I can't show this emptiness I feel.

But perhaps I can play on his heartstrings. If he is as much like me as I believe he is, there's a chance that he will cave. Now is my chance.

"Obi-Wan never told you what happened to your father."

"He told me enough. He told me _you _killed him!" Luke's words are sharp, venomous, full of hate. His tongue is a whip giving a lash with every syllable. I can see the rage in his eyes for the murder of the father he never knew.

I wasn't there.

The words I have wanted to say every since I discovered him flow from my mouth. "No, _I _am your father."

The horror that spreads across Luke's features is absolutely heartbreaking, and so much more so is the denial.

"No. No! That's not true! That's impossible!"

I know he can't deny it. "Search your feelings. You know it to be true."

My son's face twists up into a grotesque display of agony and terror. "No!" he shrieks. "No!"

"Luke, you can destroy the Emperor. He has foreseen this. It is your destiny!" I still have the chance to make him see the darkness for what it

is. I can still pull him in, I know it. I have to. I can't fail! I'm not a failure. "Join me, and together, we can rule the galaxy as father and son!

Come with me. It is the only way."

He relaxes a bit, and I believe that what I have said might finally be sinking in. I'm winning. Oh, Force, I think I've done it. Ha!

But then, just when I think I still have a chance he jumps off of the projection and falls down, down, down. I watch his descent and I can see

him go through the hole in the bottom on the shaft, and then he's gone.

I turn away, slam my fist on the railing, and let out a guttural scream. It was never supposed to be like this. He was supposed to know me from the start and beam when I arrived home, not scream because of our relation. I should have been the one he looked up to, and he should have been the one to teach me how to be a better Jedi. I suppose that's just not how it was meant to be.

I'm angry, enraged at myself and at him. I failed again, but I will not fail next time. I should have know that he would be stubborn. After all, he is his father's son. Next time, though. I will not lose this battle. I will come more properly armed, and Luke Skywalker will fall to the Dark Side, no matter what the cost.

* * *

A/N: Vader may have seemed a bit OOC, but I liked exploring the more emotional side of him. The scared, emotional, childish side that drove him to the Dark Side in the first place.

Thanks for the read! If you liked it, please leave a review. If you didn't, review and tell me why. I enjoy constructive criticism.


End file.
